


phobias

by rudeandginger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apparently there isn't enough kinky Kara, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Gags, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Or kinky Lena, What the Hell, Whatever Y'all, fine then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: Lena has a particular phobia that Lex gifted her, and she wants Supergirl to help her conquer it.





	phobias

**Author's Note:**

> "So you write BDSM, for real?"
> 
> I was asked/dared to write this after the apparent success of "bleed for you", and I'm not explaining it, or revealing who dared me, because they're a kinky little shit who knows who they are. (Pro-tip: starting with the above question is not the best idea if you want me to write for you. Still, I don't back down from challenges.)
> 
> Wouldn't the reveal be much, much more fun this way?

"I have a phobia now," Lena told Kara, over wine, quietly.

"It's hard to imagine you being scared of anything, Lena." Kara sipped her wine. "What is it?"

"Cable ties, I think," Lena said after a moment. "Lex always, when he wanted me to see something awful, would tie me to a rolling chair and use cable ties. One each around my wrists, and a long one keeping my legs close enough to the gas cylinder so I couldn't kick my way out." She sighed. "And you know he did it again this last time, when his stupid henchman chloroformed me."

Kara's hand crept out to draw a light pattern on Lena's shoulders. "How many times has he done it?"

"Enough that I panic when I see a loose cable tie," Lena said, sighing again. "And I don't know how to get over it. My research suggests I should subvert it, turn it into a sexual kink."

Kara choked on her wine.

Lena laughed and patted Kara's back til she recovered. "I know, I know, you're a pure cinnamon roll who doesn't want to know about sex."

"That's not it," Kara protested. She was unable to say the words -I want to know about sex with you-, of course.

Lena laughed again. She knew very, very well what was inside Kara's head at that exact moment. They'd been dancing around it for a long time, but Lena knew Kara wouldn't ever be capable of anything remotely approaching expressing her feelings, let alone being evil. Or domination. "So I was thinking I'd text Supergirl and ask her to help me."

"Help you? H-how?"

"By putting me in that position again and helping me subvert it." Lena smiled dreamily. "Supergirl is super hot. I'd love for her to have her way with me. And since we have a business relationship, she could help me out without the issues of a personal relationship."

"She's not a dominatrix in her spare time or anything," Kara protested, furrowing her brow.

"Crinkle," Lena declared, tapping it gently. "I'm sure she isn't, but since I'm always being tied up to watch something related to my brother and his grudge against the House of El, maybe I can get her to realize this will be good for me -and- her. If I subvert it, then Lex can never hurt me with it again. I'll just remember the time Supergirl did it to me for fun, and be okay with it. Because I'll hopefully have gotten off thanks to her, and that's what the tipping point often is for a fear to turn to a fetish."

Kara nodded. It made sense, it did. But she was going to have to tie Lena up and do -things- to her, and that was super, super bad for her unending crush on her bestie.

"I'll text her and hope for the best," Lena said, nodding.

"I'm sure if you explain everything, she'll agree. For the sake of your mental health," Kara said, a bit too forcefully.

Lena was a bit astonished by the emphasis of the answer, but she nodded and sipped her wine. "I'll ask tomorrow. I'm sure she's out patrolling the city for crime currently."

"She doesn't sleep much, I'll tell you that," Kara replied. -Definitely not til you text her, anyway.- "So what are we watching tonight?"

\--

"How do you want me to do this?" Supergirl asked as she surveyed the array of cable ties and scarves. She'd only asked Lena "When?" in response to the long, extremely scientific, explanatory text, and here they were, after hours on the top floor of LCorp, Lena looking her up and down as if she were the tastiest snack ever before sitting down carefully in her chair.

"Take the short ones and put them around my wrists and the chair arms," Lena said, a telltale wobble suddenly appearing in her voice.

"Are you sure? Really sure?" Supergirl's eyes caught Lena's and held them.

Lena nodded. "Do it, Supergirl."

Supergirl strapped each of Lena's wrists to the corresponding chair arm, cutting off the excess tie.

Lena squirmed against them, checking their tightness. Her breath caught and her heart rate accelerated, remembering the fear.

"Lena," Supergirl began, her hand going to the closest wrist.

"No!" Lena closed her eyes. "Let me get through it." She began her calming breathing exercises.

Supergirl just watched, listening to Lena's heartbeat stabilize. -There went most of my rescue fantasies. If she can't take being tied up, that is.-

When she felt calm, Lena opened her eyes. "Take a long one and wrap it around my ankles."

Supergirl knelt and did as ordered, making sure Lena's ankles would stay properly crossed and as elegant as she was.

"Take another one and wrap it around the gas cylinder and tether it to the one around my ankles." Lena kept breathing.

Supergirl obeyed, putting into a tiny little box the fact that she was rendering her best friend and object of affection helpless, willingly. And her skirt was -way- too short for propriety.

When she straightened up, Lena was regarding her steadily. "I'm okay."

"Good," Supergirl replied. "Now what?"

Lena nodded to the table. "Take a scarf and shut me up."

Supergirl's eyes widened. "But then you can't tell me if you're okay!"

"I know," Lena said. "But I'll snap my fingers, okay? Please do this for me." Lex had never gagged her, but in her deepest fantasies where Supergirl rescued her, he did.

"What should I do after this?" Supergirl asked timidly as she tied a knot in the scarf.

"Anything you want, as long as you don't leave me," Lena said. "Just don't leave me." Her voice betrayed her greatest fear.

"I won't." Supergirl doubled the knot, and then pressed it against Lena's lips gently.

Lena opened her mouth and tipped her head forward so Supergirl could pull the knot behind her teeth and tie it behind her.

"How's that?" Supergirl asked when it was done.

"Mmm..." Lena looked over at her and nodded.

"Feeling okay, not scared or freaked out?"

"Mm." Lena relaxed back against the chair. She was safe. She was in her own office, everyone was gone for the day, and Supergirl had her helpless. Which was much better than Lex having her helpless, that was for sure.

"Okay," Supergirl said, softly. "What do I do now?"

Lena looked at her and shrugged, squirming slightly in her bonds.

"I think you want me to be mean to you. But I don't know that I can." Supergirl's fingers danced lightly over the tops of Lena's hands. "But I'll try."

Lena tried to say "thank you", but it came out unintelligible thanks to the knot in her mouth.

Supergirl's eyes went wide, and she turned around to hide the reaction -that- sparked in her. -Calm down, be good for Lena, don't just jump her!-

And then she got a brilliant, amazing, stupid as all get out idea. Which she had to act on, immediately, before she lost her nerve. She turned around, smiling.

"Now that I have you helpless, Lena...I'm going to tell you some things." Supergirl sat on the desk facing Lena. "Things I've never been able to say before now. Because we were too busy talking about anything else."

Lena cocked her head to one side, eyes inquisitive.

"I kind of like that you have to listen to me now," Supergirl said slowly, trying not to lose herself in beautiful green questioning emeralds. "It's pretty darn powerful."

"Mm." Lena rolled her eyes a little bit.

"There's something I've been keeping from you. Something I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear. But you have to, now. You can't run away from me now, Lena. You have to stay with me."

"Hmm?" Lena furrowed her brows in confusion.

Supergirl pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and as Lena's eyes grew bigger than the full moon outside, she pulled her glasses out of her cape pocket and put them on.

"Yes, Lena. I'm Kara Danvers, and I've been lying to you for years."

Lena screamed and began to struggle in her bonds. She fought against them, kicking against the snug ankle tie and screaming angrily behind the knot between her teeth. She was enraged. She was sick to her stomach. She was a total fucking idiot, and her best friend had her trussed up but good. Her best friend, the liar. The superhero. The object of all her fantasies -and- the reason she'd never been able to act on half of them--because they were about -Kara-, her sweet, charming, clumsy best friend. And she was crying in rage now, too, because there wasn't much else she -could- do.

"Hear me out." Kara watched Lena's fingers, sure she was about to snap. Which put Kara in a pickle, because she didn't want to let Lena out of the restraints. Not when she could still run away and end their friendship. Not when her freed mouth could say hurtful things to protect her own heart. But while she was still struggling against the ties, trying to tell Kara to let her go through the scarf, Kara still had her. Still there. And maybe after a minute or two, she'd listen. Because Kara was ready to break the rules and -not- let her out if she snapped.

But Lena forced herself to relax again, given that Kara was regarding her tenderly, as if her staying there was an unexpected and welcome gift. She had wanted to snap her fingers, but had held off. Kara wouldn't hurt her. Not physically. And she had asked Lena to hear her out, which, given her current situation, would be the easiest path to follow.

"Thank you." Kara leaned over and softly brushed the tears from underneath Lena's eyes. "Lena, I've wanted to tell you for years. But I was forbidden. I was threatened with your mind being wiped of anything to do with me. And I couldn't have it, Lena. And let me be completely selfish here and say that when people know of my dual identity, our relationship always changes, and never for the better, I don't think."

"Hmm..." Lena was still breathing heavily due to her struggles, but she was listening.

"You only knew Kara. The non-super me. And when you said I was your hero back the other year, that was it, Lena. I was a -goner-. We'd gotten so close in such a short time, and that phrase made me realize that I'd fallen for you, hard." Kara took her glasses off and put them back in the pocket they'd come from.

Lena looked worried, suddenly. "Hmm?"

"Tell me you never felt it?" Kara asked softly, reaching out to pull Lena closer, rolling her almost between her legs. "Tell me you don't like me too like that, just a -little- bit?"

As Kara's hand brushed her cheek, Lena tilted her head into it, closing her eyes and sighing. It was involuntary anyway, but she was happy she could.

"Yeah?" Kara's voice was barely audible. She tried to slide her hand behind Lena's neck, untie the scarf, but Lena shook her head and shied away. Kara let her hand fall.

"So I fell in love with you, but it was all so new, and Mon-El was really, really pursuing me. So I was weak. I gave in to him."

Lena snorted.

"I know, I know. Dumb. Plus, he always knew I was Supergirl, and I didn't think I could have a full relationship with anyone who didn't know about both halves of me. So I was selfish and weak. I just wanted to have you, and for you to have what I consider the real me. Lena and Kara, not Luthor and Super."

Lena nodded, her head barely bobbing.

Kara took heart in the fact that Lena's gaze wasn't cold anymore, that green eyes were finally looking at her the way they usually did, lovingly. "And after all that blew up, I decided I wasn't going to date anymore. If I couldn't tell you the truth, I couldn't have you, and if I couldn't have you, I didn't want anyone."

Lena made a sympathetic cooing noise, and Kara stroked her cheek again, she couldn't help it. They both closed their eyes with the caress, and Lena loved how warm Kara's hand felt across her tear-chilled cheek.

"So here I am, trying to level with you. When you can't run away from me and you can't say anything back. I feel awful. But Lena, you'd just run away if I told you normally. You'd hide in your rightful rage at being betrayed and I'd never see you again."

Lena looked down, because she knew Kara was right. She'd already be in one of her labs crying. But no, she was bound to a chair, having to still listen to Kara, and it was for the better.

"Lena, those were my big secrets. I had two, and now I don't have any. I know that you still have your own. And I've got no right to ask about them, so I won't." Kara rolled her shoulders and a small smile broke out on her face. "I feel so much lighter now that I've stopped lying to you."

Lena laughed behind the scarf, sardonically.

"And while I've got my captive audience, I would like to know if, provided you don't hate me, we could go on a date sometime?"

Lena laughed again, but then she nodded, her eyes definitely smirking.

"Fantastic. Now, Lena..." and Kara was serious again, locking eyes with her, "you told Kara that you wanted this to get sexual. With Supergirl. Do you still want that?"

Lena thought about it for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"Can I take the scarf off? Please? I want to kiss you."

Lena nodded again, and Kara pulled the knot free of Lena's mouth.

"You have to put it back in a minute," Lena said, licking her lips and swallowing.

"Why?"

"Because it's my fantasy and I make the rules. And I'm helpless when Supergirl takes me in my fantasy. Completely."

Kara slid softly down into Lena's lap, straddling her. "Okay." She cupped her hands around the back of Lena's neck and kissed her, both their mouths opening immediately to deepen it. Lena let her moans of desire bubble up so Kara could swallow them.

"I just want to take you home now," Kara whispered into Lena's ear, stroking down her arms. "And fulfill -my- fantasies."

"You can, but let's not waste all this prep," Lena whispered back. "Supergirl takes me now, and Kara takes me home. Deal?"

"Deal." Kara caught Lena's lips with hers again and cast her mind back into the role of Supergirl.

Lena submitted happily. The evening might have gone awry for awhile, but it was definitely back on track now.

"Tell me what I'm doing before I put the gag back," Kara said when she was done kissing Lena. "Give me an outline, so that I'm not just standing here talking to you like earlier."

"So you fly in, all heroic, and you see me like this. Lex left me here helpless, hoping you'd take the bait, and you want me." Lena ducked her head and blushed. "Like I said, fantasy."

Kara grinned and lifted Lena's chin up with a finger. "Oh no, Miss Luthor. Make no mistake, I -do- want you. And since this is a fantasy, -yes-, seeing you all helpless would give me ideas. So keep talking."

"So you...you want me. And you walk over to me. You put your hands all over me and tease me," Lena replied. "And you get my clothes off as best you can. You put your hands and mouth anywhere you want, so long as I stay tied to the chair."

"And why do you need the gag?"

"Lex wanted to make sure I couldn't call for help, that I'd be stuck here and panicking before you came in to save the day. But you heard me anyway, somehow. And I'm also kind of loud when I get going."

Kara smiled. "I do wanna hear how that sounds." She kissed Lena again while undoing the knot behind her neck. "Okay, gorgeous. Open up."

Lena grinned before letting the bigger knot settle behind her teeth again.

Kara tied off the back again, making sure it didn't catch any errant hair. "Tight enough for you?"

Lena nodded, her eyes conveying the smile she could no longer make.

"Oh, wait. If Lex knows one of my weaknesses is you, and he suspects I'll take advantage of you like this, then..." Kara pulled Lena's hair down from its ponytail. "He'll know I can't resist -this-." She fluffed it around a little, smoothing it down. "Whenever your hair is down, it reminds me of the first time we met, and I get weak in the knees."

"Mm..." Lena filed that tidbit of information away for later.

"I'm gonna redo my entrance." Kara slid off Lena and pushed her chair back in, so from the back she looked as if she was sitting there normally. "But I'm not leaving you. You'll hear the door click, but I'm just outside and will come right back in. Okay?"

Lena nodded. "Mmhm."

Kara kissed Lena's forehead, then vanished from her line of sight.

Lena heard the balcony door click, and she exhaled calmly. Kara would be right back. She closed her eyes, waiting. Now that it was for fun rather than evil, she found she quite liked it.

The door clicked open again. "Miss Luthor?"

Lena rolled her head to the side to see Kara striding in, hands on her hips. "Mm!" She strained against her bonds, acting like a good hostage.

"Oh my. Your brother again?" Kara stood there, and raked a very predatory gaze over Lena. "Looks as if he left me a lovely gift."

Lena kept struggling, protesting softly behind the scarf, as Kara appraised her.

"Oh yes, a -lovely- gift," Kara went on, "one that I'm sure he intended as bait. That I'd see you all helpless and kill you, I'm sure."

Lena stopped struggling as Kara spun her out deftly and then sat down on her lap.

"What he doesn't know is that the DEO is already waiting for him," Kara purred as she slipped her arms around Lena's neck. "And I have a different plan in mind for you...Lena -Luthor-."

Lena whimpered as Kara leaned in and started to kiss and nip at her neck, nuzzling her hair out of the way.

"Wouldn't the papers have a field day," Kara murmured as she kissed her way up Lena's neck and onto her jaw, "if they saw this? A Super having her way with a Luthor? Any way she wanted?"

Lena fought the damned ties at her wrists again, but because she wanted to touch Kara, not to be released.

"Oh, Miss Luthor..." Kara stopped kissing her, but only to carefully unbutton and then open her shirt. "Any way -I- want. And you can't call for help."

Lena begged wordlessly behind the knot as Kara ran her warm hands over her breasts, straining upwards against them.

"Or maybe you just wanna call my name instead." Kara squeezed over the bra as best she could, yielding a moan from Lena.

"Yeah, I get it, Luthor. I think you're really fucking hot, too." Kara slid her hands behind Lena's back, inside the shirt, to release her bra, which was thankfully strapless. She tossed it away over her shoulder, and cupped Lena's breasts properly, which yielded a fresh round of struggling and moaning.

Lena thought she would die when Kara's tongue touched her nipple for the first time, and then again when she began sucking on it. She knew she'd probably end up with whatever the cable tie equivalent of rope burn was on her wrists and ankles, the way she was fighting them, but she also knew she was getting over this phobia and -fast-. She wondered how long it would take to convince Kara to do this again. Hopefully not long at all.

"I think I have an even lovelier gift waiting for me," Kara teased as she slipped her hand between the waistband of Lena's skirt and her stomach. "Wow, you do like to wear tight skirts, Miss Luthor. Were you expecting me?"

"Mm-mm..." Lena shook her head as Kara found the zip on the skirt with her other hand and pulled it down.

"Expecting me or not, this is -quite- a state of affairs," Kara purred as she slid her fingers down to the wet heat that awaited her. "My -goodness-. Lena Luthor, delivered to me like a pretty little package, and she's -soaked-, all for me."

Lena wailed as Kara took her time, investigating her folds lazily. Even if she hadn't been gagged, she knew the sounds she was making would be nonsense and -loud-.

"You're mine, pretty little Luthor," Kara growled gently into Lena's ear. "Want to see how?"

Lena was begging, begging and fighting the ties, and Kara pulled back to give her an evil smile before slipping in, first two fingers and then three, stretching her and filling her up.

"All mine, now." Kara nuzzled and kissed Lena's ear. "So give in, Lena Luthor. Let go and be mine forever. Property of a Super."

Lena wailed again, she was almost crying from the perfection of Kara wrapped around her, and then Kara gave one extra-strong thrust and Lena was tipping over the edge suddenly, the scarf failing to hold in -this- scream as her vision blurred around the edges and she was off in an intense haze of pleasure.

"Ssh, ssh, oh gosh..."

Lena realized she -was- crying as she came down, and Kara pulled the scarf out of her mouth and kissed her gently, repeating "ssh, it's okay" and other sweet nonsense between kisses.

Lena let herself be kissed, kissed back as best she could, and felt the tears recede as her body stilled.

"Can I cut the ties now?" Kara asked quietly, kissing Lena as she nodded mutely.

Freed of her bonds, Lena automatically went to rub her wrists, hissing at the chafing she felt there.

"Oh, Lena..." Kara pulled her out of the chair gently and carried her to the sofa. "Those -were- too tight."

"It's how he would have done it," Lena replied as Kara gathered her close on her lap.

"Fuck him. Not in the good way." Kara pushed Lena's sleeves up slightly and kissed all around the roughness on both wrists.

"Such a sudden mouth on you," Lena sighed happily at the soothing.

"I think this is the least surprising thing you've learned my mouth can do tonight," Kara countered. "Oh, no, you're shivering."

"I--" But Lena was wrapped up in Kara's cape before she could even blink.

"Your research told you that combining intense emotions with sexual activity could have a side effect like this, I hope." Kara couldn't cuddle Lena close enough, she found.

"Yes," Lena replied, sighing. "But I thought I'd be okay."

"-Are- you okay?"

"As long as you still want to go on a date with me."

"Of -course- I do!" Kara kissed Lena to punctuate her statement. "I want all the dates with you. For the rest of our lives."

Lena gasped. She couldn't have heard that right. "Really?"

"You may not remember it, you were pretty wound up, but I told you to let go and be mine forever, and you -did-. And even if it was all just roleplay in that moment, Lena, I wish that in reality, I really really do."

"Forever...?" Lena's voice cracked.

"Is that too much? I can take it back, I promise." Kara felt anxious.

"Please don't take it back," Lena breathed. "But no one wants me forever. Not as a sister, daughter, or lover."

"I do." Kara's kiss was rough, seeking to convey intensity. "I do. Be mine, Lena. Forever."

"Okay..." Lena whimpered, barely audible.

Kara's kiss this time was equally intense, but Lena felt the possession in it, and kissed back with abandon.

"Can I take you home and we finish this?" Kara asked when Lena had to come up for air.

"Finish?"

"There are so many ways left to make you mine," Kara purred, "and just as many for you to make me yours. Certainly we can get through a few of them tonight."

"Your fantasies, then?"

"Yes. And one starts right now, when I've rescued you from the latest attempt on your life or well-being."

"Then fly away with me, my Supergirl."

Kara grinned and stood up, holding Lena safe in her arms. "Oops, your bra."

"Leave it," Lena replied, waving dismissively. "It can join the office closet properly in the morning."

"You gonna lock the balcony door?"

"There's no lock. You're the only one who uses it from the outside."

"We have to talk about that. Later." Kara carried Lena out the door, managing to close it behind her, and jumped into the air, taking her most precious rescue, wrapped safely in her cape, home.


End file.
